My First Little One
by ShiningCadenza
Summary: Let's face it, China has to raise many children; however, there is one that will always have a place in his heart. Enter the life of a young Japanese boy and his family.


My First Little One

Chapter 1: Breakfast

It was a warm, sunny morning at precisely 7 AM. As usual, the Chinese nation was already up and ready to start the day. China finished preparing breakfast and set the table as neatly as possible. "There, all done," China sighed. Making meals for 4 young nations was not an easy task, especially when some of the nicely prepared food ended up being thrown across the table. Sometimes, China wondered how he could possibly raise four children.

China started humming one of his favorite songs until he heard small footsteps across the room. China turned around to see a small child with dark brown eyes and shiny black hair. The child made his way towards China. "Ohaiyo Gozaimasu, China Nii-san," yawned the child. China smiled and kneeled down to the child's height. "Zǎao ān, Japan," China replied cheerfully before running his hand through Japan's hair. "Aiyaaa, you've grown so much, aru..." China whispered. "Let's go wake the others, Japan, aru." "Hai," replied Japan.

China and Japan walked down the hall. "Okay, Japan. You go wake Taiwan, and I'll go wake the boys," instructed China. Japan nodded in agreement and walked in the other direction towards the girls' rooms. China turned to the right and walked into Hong Kong's room. He walked over to the sleeping boy and gently shook him. Hong Kong slowly opened his eyes and sat up. China was amazed at how Hong Kong didn't look the least bit tired. "It's time for breakfast, Hong Kong," China whispered. Hong Kong responded by simply getting up out of his bed and walking out of the room. "Well, that was surprisingly easy…" China declared. He watched as Hong Kong went off in Japan's direction.

Japan slowly entered Taiwan's room, unsure of how to wake her up. He tiptoed to her bed. She was cradling a doll while only the noises of her soft breathing filled the room. Japan almost didn't want to wake his sister up. He cautiously reached his hand out and lightly shook Taiwan while gently whispering "Wake up, Taiwan." Taiwan opened her eyes and stared sleepily at Japan. "Huh? Where is China?" she questioned. "China is waking up the others," Japan replied. "Ohhhhhhh," said Taiwan. She sat her doll down and hopped out of bed. In fact, she quite literally **hopped** out of bed- and landed on Japan, knocking him to the floor. Taiwan wondered why she was on the floor until she realized that she was crushing the poor Japanese boy. "Ow…" Japan groaned. "Wahh! I'm so sorry, Japan!" Taiwan apologized. "Hai, it's okay…" Japan whimpered. Taiwan reached out her hand and pulled him back up on his feet. They turned around and realized Hong Kong was standing in the doorway. "Let's go eat," Hong Kong said bluntly. Taiwan's stomach rumbled. They all then proceeded to walk to the dining area.

When the trio was about halfway down the hallway, they heard a rather loud voice yell "YAY! BREAKFAST ORIGINATED IN MEEEEEEE!". All of them exchanged nervous glances before seeing a wild chibi Korean running down the hallway at 90 miles an hour. Unfortunately, he didn't see the rest of his siblings and smashed into them, or more specifically, Japan. "Oh, hey, Japan! Good morning!" Korea exclaimed as if nothing had just happened. Japan winced at the pain, realizing that he had scraped his elbow against the wooden floor this time. Tears of pain brimmed the corners of his eyes and threatened to fall. He was about to give into the pain and start sobbing until he heard China walk towards them. By then, Korea had gotten up, but Japan was still on the floor.

China came running down the hall. "AIYAA KOREA, GET BACK HE- Japan, what are you doing on the floor?" "Well, China-san, eto…" Japan started but was interrupted by Korea. "Chinaaaaaaaaa! I want breakfast!" "Alright, alright, aru!" China exclaimed exasperatedly and turned towards the dining room. When China wasn't looking, Japan kicked Korea in the shin. "OWIE!" shouted Korea, causing China to abruptly turn around. "What happened Korea? Are you okay?" China asked with concern. "Japan kicked meeee!" Korea tattled while pointing accusingly at Japan. "Japan! Apologize right now!" lectured China with a look of seriousness. "Gomen nasai, Korea-san," apologized Japan. China lightly smiled and continued on towards the dining room, four Asian nations following behind. Japan slightly flinched at the pain in his right arm, but decided to ignore it so he wouldn't have to experience one of China's 'worried mommy moments'.


End file.
